wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K6/06
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Opisuje godne podziwu rzeczy, które nieustraszony Don Kichot miał widzieć w głębiach jaskini Montesinos. Godzina była blisko czwarta po południu, a słońce spoza gęstych chmur słabe zaledwie rzucało promienie, przejmując ciepłem miłą w tym miejscu świeżość powietrza. Dlatego to Don Kichot wolał tu pozostać i tak zaczął szanownym swym słuchaczom opowiadać o niesłychanych cudach jaskini Montesinosa: — Na dwanaście lub piętnaście sążni ponad dnem tej jaskini widać na prawo wielką czeluść, do której światło dochodzi jedynie przez dziury i szczeliny, długim szeregiem ciągnące się tam od samej powierzchni ziemi. Miałem aż nadto czasu przypatrzeć się tej jamie, bo z nudów, zawieszony na tym sznurze, nie mając celu przed sobą, wszedłem tam, chcąc trochę odpocząć. Wtedy to wołałem na was, ażebyście nie popuszczali sznura, aż sam zażądam, ale musieliście mnie nie dosłyszeć, bo ciągle sznur spuszczaliście, a ja zbierałem go w koło siebie i tak ogromny krąg jego nazbierałem, żem sobie na nim wygodnie usiadł i rozmyślałem, jak ja się tu teraz do dna dostanę, kiedy mnie nikt nie trzyma. I zdrzemnąłem się nieco w tym zamyśleniu, a w chwilę później, sam nie wiem jakim sposobem, znajdowałem się już na najcudniejszej, jaką wyobrazić sobie można, łące. Sto razy oczy przecierałem, bojąc się, czy to nie sen i czy oczy mnie nie zwodzą, macałem się po głowie i po całym ciele, czy to naprawdę ja tam jestem, czy też duch jaki na moje miejsce położony. W tej chwili ujrzałem przepyszny pałac kryształowy, z którego wyszedł starzec sędziwy i prosto do mnie kroki skierował. Miał na sobie płaszcz ogromny, aż po ziemi się wlokący, a na plecach kaptur zielony atłasowy, jakby doktorski, na głowie rodzaj beretu, a brodę długą za pas. Broni żadnej nie nosił, tylko w ręku trzymał różaniec z ziarnkami tak wielkimi jak orzechy i jaja strusie na patrach. Powaga, słodycz i wzięcie się miłe starca przejęły mnie czcią jakąś dla niego, a zdziwiłem się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zbliżywszy się do mnie, zaczął całować czule i tak przemówił: „Od bardzo dawna już, waleczny rycerzu Don Kichocie z Manchy, oczekiwaliśmy na ciebie niecierpliwie, my wszyscy tu zaklęci, abyś światu wyjawił cuda zawarte w jaskini Montesina. Pójdź za mną, znamienity rycerzu, pokazać ci muszę cudowne skarby tego przezroczystego pałacu, którego jestem gubernatorem, bo to ja jestem ów Montesinos, od którego jaskinia wzięła nazwisko”. Jak mi to powiedział, zaraz go się zapytałem, czy to prawda, co tu mówią, że on nożem wypruł serce i wnętrzności wielkiemu swemu przyjacielowi, Durandartowi, i poniósł je do Belerma, o co prosił tamten umierając. Odpowiedział mi, że wszystko prawda najzupełniejsza, tylko, że użył do tego nie noża, lecz sztyletu doskonale wyostrzonego i tak jak lancet cieniutkiego. — Musiał to być taki sztylet — odezwał się Sancho — jaki miał Ramon de Hoces de Seville? — Nie wiem — odpowiedział Don Kichot — ale nie zdaje mi się, bo ten Ramon jest nam współczesny, a owa historia wydarzyła się w epoce batalii pod Roncewalem. — Macie słuszność, mości rycerzu — rzecze przewodnik — i proszę was, opowiadajcie dalej tę historię. — O! z największą chęcią — odpowie Don Kichot. — Jakem tedy wszedł do pałacu, Montesin poprowadził mnie do sali alabastrowej, chłodnej niezmiernie; stał tam na środku grobowiec marmurowy, na którym leżał rycerz nie z brązu, ani z marmuru, ale z kości i ciała, jak każdy inny. Prawą rękę, bardzo obrosłą i żylastą, miał wspartą koło serca; gdy mu się pilnie przypatruję, Montesinos rzecze: „Oto mój przyjaciel, Durandart, kwiat i zwierciadło dzielnych i zakochanych rycerzy swojego czasu. Merlin, ów słynny czarownik francuski, którego nazywają synem czarta, a którego ja uważam za mędrszego od samego czarta, trzyma go tu w zaklęciu razem ze mną i mnóstwem innych mężczyzn i kobiet. A dlaczego i jak nas zaczarował, tego nikt nie wie. Sam to nam ma powiedzieć kiedyś, a jak mi się zdaje, stanie się to niezadługo; najbardziej to mnie zadziwia, iż pewien jestem, że Durandart wyzionął ducha w moich objęciach i że jak tylko skonał, ja mu własnymi rękoma serce wyprułem, które ważyło przeszło dwa funty! Jaka to musiała być odwaga jego, kiedy naturaliści powiadają, że wielkość serca jest niezawodną oznaką odwagi. Więc, jak powiadam, umarł, i jakże to być może, ażeby tu teraz często wzdychał, jak gdyby żywy? Kiedy Montesinos skończył mówić, nieszczęsny Durandart zawołał: „O, drogi mój krewniaku, Montesinie, ostatnia prośba moja do ciebie była, ażebyś mi serce wypruł zaraz po śmierci i poniósł je w podarunku ode mnie pięknej Rebonie”. Montesinos natychmiast przykląkł i ze łzami w oczach odpowiedział: — Mości Durandarcie, najdroższy mój krewniaku, dopełniłem wszystkiego, coś mi polecił w nieszczęsny dzień swej śmierci: wyprułem ci serce, ani kruszyny nie zostawiwszy, obtarłem je zaraz chustką koronkową i natychmiast pojechałem do Francji, oddawszy ci ostatnią posługę, w czasie której tyle łez wylałem, iż obmyłem sobie nimi ręce, całe krwią zbroczone; posypałem ci serce solą, ażeby się nie zepsuło, bo by go nie można wtedy wręczyć pani Belermie, którą mądry Merlin trzyma tu w zaklęciu od lat wielu, tak jako i ciebie, najdroższy bracie i przyjacielu, i mnie, Guadianę, twego giermka i damę Ruiderę z siedmiu córkami i dwiema krewnymi i wiele jeszcze innych osób przyjaznych ci i znajomych; a chociaż pięćset już lat przeszło, jak tu siedzimy, nikt z nas nie umarł i nie brak tu nikogo prócz Ruidery z siedmiu córkami i dwiema krewnymi, których łzy tak wzruszyły Merlina, że zamienił je w tyleż krynic, a lud, mieszkający tam na górze w Manchy, nazywa je krynicami Ruidery, których siedem należy do króla hiszpańskiego, a dwie do zakonu Świętego Jana. Guadiana, giermek twój, który także bezustannie łzy ronił nad twoim nieszczęściem, zamieniony został w rzekę tegoż nazwiska. Kiedy płynąć zaczął po ziemi i spostrzegł po słońcu innego nieba, że się od ciebie oddala, tak się tym zmartwił, że schował się w wnętrzności ziemi, ale że nie może przełamać biegu przyrodzonego sobie, wychodzi więc czasami na wierzch i ukazuje się miejscami oczom ludzkim. Krynice, o których wspomniałem, równie jak i wiele innych źródeł, łączą swe wody z jego wodami i w wielkiej okazałości odprowadzają aż do Portugalii; ale gdzie bądź się obróci, zawsze jest smutny i posępny, ryb nawet w swe łono nie przyjmuje, bojąc się uczynić co bądź słusznemu smutkowi swemu nieodpowiedniego. Często ci już opowiadałem, drogi bracie to, co ci teraz mówię; nigdy mi nic nie odpowiedziałeś, sądzę przeto, że mi nie wierzysz i martwię się tym niezmiernie. W tej chwili mam ci coś donieść, co zmniejszy twe przykrości i zapewne ulgę ci przyniesie, a mianowicie, że masz tu przed sobą tego rycerza, o którym mądry Merlin tyle cudów przepowiadał, tego wielkiego, słynnego Don Kichota z Manchy, co nie tylko wskrzesił błędne rycerstwo, ale mu jeszcze więcej blasku nadał, a w którym my pokładamy nadzieję, że nas z tego zaklęcia uwolni, bo wielkie dzieła dla wielkich ludzi zachowane. — A jak nie — odpowiedział Durandart cichym i bolejącym głosem — a jak nie, mój drogi krewniaku, to trzeba być cierpliwym. Rzekłszy to, przewrócił się na drugi bok i ani słowa już nie powiedział. W tej chwili doszły do moich uszu straszliwe jęki, na które gdym głowę obrócił, zobaczyłem przez kryształowe mury pałacu procesję prześlicznych dziewic, całych z ognia, z białymi wstążkami na głowach; za nimi szła bardzo piękna dama, widać starsza od nich; ubrana była czarno, a welon miała biały tak długi, że się wlókł aż po ziemi i turban dwa razy większy od tamtych; miała wielkie brwi, nos nieco spłaszczony, usta wydatne z bladymi wargami, ale zębami prześlicznej białości, chociaż nierównymi; trzymała w ręce na rozwiniętej serwecie serce, zabalsamowane zapewne, tak było suche i zawiędłe! Montesinos powiedział mi, że te wszystkie dziewice należą do orszaku Durandarta i Belermy, że ta, co serce niosła, jest sama Belerma, która cztery razy na tydzień takie procesje odprawia, śpiewając hymny smętne nad ciałem i sercem nieszczęśliwego krewniaka. Powiedział mi też, że jeżeli Belerma nie wydała mi się tak piękną, jak o niej głoszą, to dlatego, że cierpi niezmiernie nad tym swoim zaklęciem i stąd traci cerę i blask swojej urody, ale gdyby nie to, to wielka Dulcynea z Toboso, tak słynna w świecie, z trudnością walczyć by musiała o pierwszeństwo z nią. — Dosyć tego, mości Montesinos! — odpowiedziałem mu — daj pokój porównaniom, one wszystkie do niczego nie prowadzą, Belerma ma swoją piękność, a nieporównana Dylcynea swoją i nikomu nie ustępuje. — Przepraszam cię, mości rycerzu — odparł Montesinos — wyznaję, żem za daleko śmiałość posunął, a znając sławę tej nieporównanej damy i twoją, mości rycerzu, nie powinienem jej był porównywać, jak tylko z niebem lub nią samą. Taka pokora Montesina ułagodziła mój gniew. — Dalipan dziwno mi — rzecze Sancho — żeście mu jeszcze do oczów, panie, nie skoczyli i żeber nie połamali, widać, że na tamtym świecie zrobiliście się bardzo cierpliwi. Ja bym mu był hultajowi jednego włoska w brodzie nie zostawił. — O! któż to widział, Sancho — odpowiedział Don Kichot — trzeba zawsze szanować wiek sędziwy, zwłaszcza w rycerzach zaczarowanych. — Ale jak to być może, proszę pana — zapyta przewodnik — żeście tam tyle rzeczy widzieli, mówili, kiedy tak krótko byliście? — A jakże dawno zstąpiłem do jaskini? — zapyta Don Kichot. — A będzie teraz z pięć kwadransów — odpowie Sancho. — Cóż to? ty żartujesz sobie ze mnie — rzecze Don Kichot — ależ, mój bracie, jak to być może, kiedy ja tam widziałem trzy wschody i zachody słońca? — Pan mój może mieć słuszność — odpowie Sancho — ponieważ jemu wszystko przez czary się dzieje, to, co dla nas było godziną, jemu mogło się wydać trzema dobami. — Prawda i to — odpowie Don Kichot. — A czy jadłeś pan co przez ten cały czas? — zapyta przewodnik. — Nic a nic i wcale mi się nie chciało. — A ci zaklęci czy jedzą? — zapyta przewodnik. — Ani jedzą, ani piją, ani nie robią nic takiego, co inni robią. Paznokcie jedynie, włosy i brody rosnąć im nie przestają. — I czy nie śpią także, proszę pana? — rzecze Sancho. — Także — odpowiedział Don Kichot — przynajmniej przez te trzy doby, jak tam byłem, ani jeden oka nie zmrużył. — Prawda — rzekł Sancho — przysłowie mówi: z jakim przestajesz, takim się sam stajesz. Chodzisz pan do zaklętych, co nie jedzą ani piją, cóż więc dziwnego, że sam także nie jesz, ani pijesz. Ale wiecie, panie, z przeproszeniem waszym, niech mnie kaci wezmą, jeżeli znajdzie się taki głupiec, co by temu wszystkiemu uwierzył, coście teraz nagadali! — A to dlaczego? — zapyta zdziwiony przewodnik — albo to jegomość pan Kichot umie kłamać, a choćby i tak było, czyżby miał czas zmyślić tyle kłamstw? — Ja nie mówię, ażeby pan mój kłamał — odpowie Sancho. — A kiedy tego nie mówisz, to cóż myślisz? — zapyta Don Kichot. — Ja myślę, panie — odpowie Sancho — że ten mądry Merlin i owi czarownicy, co w zaklęciu trzymają całą gromadę ludzi, o których pan rozpowiadasz, musieli panu przez czary wpakować w głowę to wszystko, coś nam opowiadał i co jeszcze masz opowiedzieć, przysiągłbym na to, że tak jest. — Nic by w tym nie było dziwnego, mój przyjacielu — odpowie Don Kichot — ale to nieprawda, bo ja wszystko na własne oczy widziałem i słyszałem na własne uszy; a co na to powiesz, Sancho, że pomiędzy tysiącem rzeczy, które mi pokazywał Montesinos, a które później opowiem, pokazał mi także trzy chłopki tańczące i wyskakujące na trawie, a ja w nich poznałem Dulcyneę i trzy jej towarzyszki, z którymi wtedy rozmawialiśmy. Pytałem się go, czy je zna, powiedział, że nie, bo tu tak pełno rozmaitych księżniczek od wieku siedzi w zaklęciu i coraz nowe przybywają, że ich znać wszystkich niepodobna. Sancho ledwie nie skonał ze śmiechu, słysząc mówiącego to Don Kichota, bo wiedział dobrze, co trzymać o Dulcynei, której sam był czarownikiem i nie wątpiąc już teraz, że jego panu całkiem się w głowie przewróciło. — Mój najdroższy panie — rzekł do niego — po nieszczęście chodziliście na tamten świat i na wasze nieszczęście spotkaliście się z tym jegomością Montesinem, bo on wam całkiem w głowie popsuł! Tu na naszym świecie mieliście rozum zdrowy, jak Pan Bóg przykazał, mieliście takie mądre zdania na każde zawołanie i dobre rady dla każdego, kto ich chciał, a teraz bajecie najokropniejsze głupstwa na świecie. — Znam cię dobrze, Sancho — odpowie Don Kichot — sam głupstwa pleciesz, a ja o nie nie dbam. — Jakem poczciw i ja także nie dbam o wasze — rzecze Sancho — możecie mnie wybić i zabić, jak wam się podoba, a ja zawsze to będę mówił, bo trzeba, ażebyście się poprawili! Bo, proszę pana, tylko bez gniewu, po czymże to poznaliście panią Dulcyneę? coście jej mówili i co ona wam odpowiedziała? — Poznałem ją — rzecze Don Kichot — bo była tak samo ubrana, jak wówczas. Mówiłem do niej, ale mi nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko odwróciła się tyłem i uciekła tak prędko, że ją zaraz z oczu straciłem; chciałem biec za nią, lecz Montesinos mi nie dał, mówiąc, że to na nic się nie przydało i że już czas, abym wracał na ten świat. Obiecał mi donieść, jak tylko odczarowany zostanie razem ze swymi towarzyszami. Ale najbardziej mnie zmartwiło to, że kiedy rozmawiałem z Montesinem, jedna z towarzyszek Dulcynei zbliżyła się do mnie i ze łzami w oczach po cichu mi mówiła: — Dulcynea z Toboso, moja pani, całuje ręce waszej dostojności i o zdrowie wasze pyta, że zaś wielkiej znajduje się potrzebie, błaga was o pożyczenie dwunastu realów na tę spódnicę perkalikową i daje wam słowo, że niezadługo ją z zastawu wykupi... Zdziwiłem się niezmiernie i pytałem Montesina, czy to podobna, ażeby tak znakomite księżniczki tak wielkiej znajdowały się tu potrzebie. — Wierzaj mi, mości rycerzu — odpowiedział — że potrzeba wszędzie się przeciska, wszędzie dosięga, na wszystkich ludzi godzi i zaklętym nawet nie przepuszcza. Pani Dulcynea musi być w wielkiej potrzebie, kiedy przysyła cię prosić o dwanaście realów; zresztą zastaw dobry, ręczę ci, nie odmawiaj. — Nie wezmę zastawu — rzekłem mu — a dwunastu realów dać nie mogę, bo mam tylko cztery, któreś mi użyczył, Sancho, na ubogich. Dałem je więc posłance i prosiłem, ażeby oświadczyła swej pani, iż jestem niezmiernie zmartwiony jej przykrym położeniem i że dopóty się nie uspokoję, dopóki nie będę miał szczęścia widzieć się z nią i mówić, oraz, że upraszam ją o tę łaskę, gdyż wie, jaką szaloną pałam ku niej miłością. Kazałem jej nadto oświadczyć, że jak książę Mantui poprzysiągł, że dopóty chleba pożywać nie będzie, dopóki nie pomści śmierci kuzyna swego, Baldwina, tak i ja poprzysięgam nie spocząć dopóty i po wszystkich częściach świata biegać, choćby ich tysiąc było, dopóki nie znajdę sposobu na odczarowanie jej dostojności. — Słusznie się to należy od was mojej pani — odpowiedziała posłanka — a potem, zabrawszy cztery reale, zamiast się ukłonić, dała susa w powietrze na kilkanaście stóp wysoko i znikła. — Ach! Najświętsza Mario! — zawołał Sancho, załamując ręce — czyż to podobna, ażeby czary i czarowniki tak ze szczętem popsuły głowę najtęższą w Manchy? O, mój panie, mój najdroższy panie! upamiętajże się i przestań raz durzyć się takimi głupstwami. — Wiem ja, mój dobry Sancho, że to przywiązanie do mnie takie ci słowa dyktuje — rzekł Don Kichot — nie masz doświadczenia w rzeczach tego świata i dlatego za niepodobne uważasz to, co tylko jest trudne do zrobienia, ale przyjdzie czas, mówię ci, iż ci opowiem takie dziwy, które tam widziałem, że o niczym wątpić nie będziesz.